Star Trek: The Next Generation (Pocket)
Star Trek: The Next Generation has been published in novel form by Pocket Books since 1988 in the USA, under license from Paramount Pictures. Summary Pocket Books was the first publisher given license by Paramount Pictures to produce a series of original novels and episode novelizations based on Star Trek: The Next Generation, starting in the late 1980s. Nearly all TNG novels, technical publications and adaptations have been part of this ongoing series. Novel List Novelizations * Encounter at Farpoint * Unification * Relics * Descent * All Good Things... * Generations * First Contact * Insurrection * Nemesis Unnumbered * The Valiant * Metamorphosis * Dark Mirror * Reunion * Vendetta * Imzadi * The Devil's Heart * Klingon * Q-Squared * Day of Honor ** #1: Ancient Blood * Kahless * Crossover * The Captain's Table ** #2: Dujonian's Hoard * Triangle: Imzadi II * Ship of the Line * Section 31 ** Rogue * The Dominion War ** #1: Behind Enemy Lines ** #3: Tunnel Through the Stars * The Battle of Betazed * Planet X * The Best and the Brightest * I, Q * Gateways ** #3: Doors Into Chaos * The Genesis Wave, Book 1 * The Genesis Wave, Book 2 * The Genesis Wave, Book 3 * Genesis Force ** What Lay Beyond (conclusion) * Immortal Coil * A Hard Rain * Do Comets Dream? * Signature Edition ** The Q Continuum ** Imzadi Forever ** The Hand of Kahless * Engines of Destiny A Time to... series Star Trek: A Time to..., set during the months leading up to Star Trek Nemesis. *...Be Born *...Die *...Sow *...Harvest *...Love *...Hate *...Kill *...Heal *A Time for War, A Time for Peace Post-''Nemesis'' novels * Articles of the Federation * Death in Winter * Resistance (not published yet) * Q&A (not published yet) :See also: Star Trek: Titan Numbered # Ghost Ship # The Peacekeepers # The Children of Hamlin # Survivors # Strike Zone # Power Hungry # Masks # The Captains' Honor # A Call to Darkness # A Rock and a Hard Place # Gulliver's Fugitives # Doomsday World # The Eyes of the Beholders # Exiles # Fortune's Light # Contamination # Boogeymen # Q-in-Law # Perchance to Dream # Spartacus # Chains of Command # Imbalance # War Drums # Nightshade # Grounded # The Romulan Prize # Guises of the Mind # Here There Be Dragons # Sins of Commission # Debtors' Planet # Foreign Foes # Requiem # Balance of Power # Blaze of Glory # The Romulan Stratagem # Into the Nebula # The Last Stand # Dragon's Honor # Rogue Saucer # Possession # Invasion! #2: The Soldiers of Fear # Infiltrator # A Fury Scorned # The Death of Princes # Intellivore # To Storm Heaven # Q Continuum #1: Q-Space # Q Continuum #2: Q-Zone # Q Continuum #3: Q-Strike # Dyson Sphere # Double Helix #1: Infection # Double Helix #2: Vectors # Double Helix #3: Red Sector # Double Helix #4: Quarantine (Double Helix novel) # Double Helix #5: Double or Nothing # Double Helix #6: The First Virtue # The Forgotten War # Gemworld, Book 1 # Gemworld, Book 2 # Tooth and Claw # Diplomatic Implausibility # Maximum Warp #1: Dead Zone # Maximum Warp #2: Forever Dark # Immortal Coil See also * Star Trek: The Original Series (Pocket) * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (Pocket) * Star Trek: Voyager (Pocket) * Star Trek: Enterprise (Pocket) Category:Novels de:Star Trek: Die nächste Generation (Heyne)